Thank you
by Juu
Summary: While Krillin and Marron are at the park, Juuhachigou stays at home and reflects on how her love for Krillin grew from a spark to a blazing flame. One of my few short fics so enjoy!!^_^(Note: 7/8/01: I fixed the tense errors in the begginning. Sorry a


Thank you   
  


By Juu 

The date was May 12. It'd been more than four years since my life was changed forever. I walked to the window of my home and peered out of it. Krillin and Marron had gone to the park. Krillin loves taking our daughter anywhere; he adores her so much. I looked at all of our pictures on the wall and smiled. My family. Those two people are the most important thing in my life. I'd give my life up for them in a second. 

I walked to the couch and flop down onto it. With my hands behind my head and my legs draped over the arm of the couch I closed my eyes and remembered...Remembered what happened on this day those years ago... 

*****************************************************************************************   
  


The first time I saw Krillin....I've noticed that a lot of people don't understand I gave him that first little kiss on the cheek. Well, to tell you the truth, it was to get him to be quiet. Juunanagou was losing patience quickly and I didn't want him to hurt the poor little human. I admired his bravery for coming up to us and trying to convince us not to go after his friend. No doubt he must have known what we could do to him, if the impulse struck us, yet he tried anyway. Well, my little kiss worked. It nearly gave him a heart attack, and definetly got him to be quiet. 

Then when we were in that bus for what seemed hours he kept popping into my head. I felt disturbed by the odd feeling I had. It wouldn't go away. Juunnanagou repeatedly asked me why I was being quiet. I told him I was bored and just wanted to get to Goku so we could do whatever we were supposed to do. And that's what I told myself to believe. 

Then after Cell came and swallowed up my brother, I was amazed at how I felt. My brother, the only family I had in the world was gone. I hated Cell. I hated that monster and I hated Gero. 

Thanks to Tien, 16 and I managed to escape for the time being. We made it to a small island. Cell was looking for us and I knew it. He began destroying whole islands, killing innocent people just for the fun of it. I realized with a sickening feeling that I was supposed to do that too. I was supposed to be a cold blooded killer....and that was all anyone would ever see me as. No one would help us; if they did it would only be because they didn't want Cell to become perfect. I thought of destroying myself as I watched Vegeta and Cell duke it out. That purple haired boy was there too, but he was just standing there watching. None of them had spotted 16 or me. I became engrossed in the battle, not really caring about the outcome. If Vegeta won, he would go after us next. If Cell won....well on the bright side I could be with my brother again. 

And then...I heard a sound. The sound of something falling a few feet away. 16 and I looked over quickly. I remember how happy I was at first, although I wasn't quite sure why. Krillin was standing there with an almost pained expression on his face. His eyes were fixed on me. A light red tinge was growing beneath them. Slowly...I looked to the ground. What I saw made me want to scream. He had dropped a deactivation remote. I didn't know how he got it, but I knew very well what it did. I stared at it. Then he spoke, very quietly. 

"I hate to tell you this..but....I came here to destroy you. You know what this device is for?" He gestured to the remote. I nodded somberly. So he had come to destroy me. 

"Yes..I do.." I replied, feeling a huge feeling of dispair. Then, Krillin, the same person who's friends my brother and myself had beaten to exhaustion, did something I still don't really understand. With his eyes still on me, he raised his foot and smashed the controller. I gawked at him in shock. He had just risked the entire world, his friends, his own life....for me. I felt something go off inside of me. I forgot everything else except what he had just done. Krillin down, like he was terribly embarresed, and spoke again in a gentle voice. 

"You shouldn't be here," he said. Then he raised his eyes and looked up at me, pleading. " Look, if Cell finds you here, we're all history. Please go." 

I snapped out of my trance. The shocked feeling was subsiding and I was left with the cold feeling of confusion. Strange, a cyborg having all these feelings. I shrugged it off. 

"But why did you destroy that? You could have gotten rid of me. I couldn't have stopped you.." Now he was blushing bright red. 

"Well...its cause I...I..." All of a sudden Trunks started yelling. I barely heard him. Krillin, however, jumped. 

"I don't have time to explain!" He exclaimed suddenly. "I will later; I promise. We've got to get you out of here!" We tried to escape, but it was basically useless. The only one strong enough to do any damage to Cell was Vegeta, and he refused to get back involved in the fight. Apparantly, him and Cell had struck a deal. Vegeta would leave him alone until after he absorbed me. I suppose that cocky Saiyan wanted a tougher opponent. 

No one else could put a dent in Cell's power, not 16, not me, not Krillin. Trunks did all he could, I'll give him that much, but it was kind of difficult when Vegeta kept preventing him from helping us. 

Then Cell used a Solar flare....and I did a pretty stupid thing. As I stood there, a sitting duck for Cell after being blinded by the brilliant flash of light, Krillin got in front of 16 and me. Even though he couldn't see anymore than we could. I heard a blast fired, Krillin's cry, and then him hitting the ground. And that made me extremely angry. I blindly attacked Cell. All my punches missed, and then Cell's tail came down on me, past my elbows. I struggled against him and I heard Krillin screaming at him to let me go, but Cell ignored him. Then I could see through Cell's eyes, and I knew I was a part of him. My energy immediatly began draining away. 

I could see Vegeta, happy about his "new opponent", Trunks looking shocked and in disbelief, 16 struggling to stand up, and Krillin, who looked scared, then enraged. Then I knew nothing more until I woke up at the lookout. 

After that battle and everything was over, Juunanagou and I were living together. And I couldn't stop thinking about Krillin. I figured I'd hurt him by saying what I did at the lookout and he'd forgotten about me but I had to be sure. I wanted to know why I was feeling the strange feeling I did when I wasn't supposed to have feelings at all, or so I believed. So I set out to look for him. 

Since I couldn't really sense ki at the time, I had to ask Gohan where he lived. He told me that Krillin lived at Kame House. I vaugely remembered going there once. When I got to the island, he wasn't there. So I set out to find him. My sensors located him out in the woods a very long ways away. He was sitting sitting on a log drawing something in the dirt with a stick. I landed behind him. 

"Krillin?" I said. I must have surprised him because he jumped up and automatically took a fighting stance. He relaxed for a second when he saw it was me but then tensed right up again. 

"Uh.......uh.....uh....E-eighteen!" He stammered. 

"....Hi." I felt like a moron. Even though I was just looking at him Krillin started blushing. 

"Um...can I um.....help you?" He asked nervously. 

" I have to ask you a question," I said bluntly. Krillin gulped visibly. 

"Okay...." He stood wringing his hands. I had to smile. 

"You can sit down. I'm not going to hurt you." 

"I know....I mean I will....I mean okay....I mean...I mean...." He sighed. "I'll sit down." He sat back down on the log. I sat down beside him. We were pretty far apart but he started blushing again. It made me giggle a bit. Then I remembered why I had come to find him in the first place. 

"Why did you save me?" 

"Well...you didn't deserve to be destroyed. Gero's the one who made you do those things. You're human, just like me...And I guess...I sort of... I mean you probably already know this but I kind of...have a little bit of......I mean I uh....I mean I....I...I-IhaveacrushonyouandIcareaboutyoualot!" He rushed all his words together. I jerked my eyes up to look at him. He freaked out and jumped away, waving his hands rapidly in front of him. 

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly. " Please don't be mad at me because I can't help it and I don't want to help it. I mean I know I have no chance but I can't stop the way I feel and I've felt this way since you kissed me and I know it probably means nothing to you but it meant a lot to me. I know you're probably grossed out by me 'cause all girls are, but don't kill me, God knows I've died enough. Okay, go ahead and kill me because I know I deserve it for even thinking for a second that a woman like you would ever go for a guy like me. Just do me a favor and make it fast!" He squeezed his eyes shut. I think he honestly believed I was going to kill him. I started laughing. He slowly opened one eye and then the other. 

"What's...so funny?" He asked caustiously. 

"Gosh you're cute," I managed through my laughter. This time, he didn't just blush, his entire face turned bright red. 

"So..you aren't mad....or.....uh....." 

"I'm not mad at you at all. In fact I've uh.....been thinking about you....a lot." Now it was my turn to blush. He stared at me in utter shock. 

"You....have?!!" 

"Well its your fault!" I shouted suddenly. " If you hadn't broken that controller I wouldn't....I wouldn't be here." He was quiet for a minute. He watched me carefully. I didn't look at him. I was confused. I didn't know what the heck I was doing. Finally, he spoke. 

"Is that what you want? I didn't know you didn't want to 'be here.' I'm sorry, I just-" 

"No, I'm glad you did." I spoke suddenly. "But it wasn't just that. I was thinking about you before that, too. I don't get it!! What's wrong with me?!! This isn't supposed to happen. I don't understand why I'm feeling any emotions at all. This is all so stupid!!!!!" I turned away, frustrated. I heard him walking towards me. He hesitated a moment, and then I felt his hand on my arm. 

"You know...you don't have to be scared." I looked at him, amazed that he had know that. I was going to deny it, but to my surprise I found myself nodding. And that was the beginning for us. 

**************************************************************************************** 

The sound of the door opening woke me up. Krillin walked in with Marron in his arms. I got up off the couch and walked over to them. I patted Marron on the head. 

"Mommy, at the park I saw a praying mantis! At first I thought it was yucky, but then daddy picked it up and told me I was bigger than it was so it couldn't hurt me.....I still wouldn't touch it though." I smiled at my daughter. She's my little ladybug. She hopped down from Krillin's arms and went straight for her coloring book and crayons. Krillin gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. He started to walk past me, but I stopped him and gave him a long kiss on the lips. When we pulled away, he smiled. 

"What was that for?" He asked. I smiled and shrugged. 

"For giving me the best day of my life." 

*****************************************************************************************   
  


So..? Sorry, but I had to get this out of my system. That's what happens when you listen to Dido's song Thank you 30 million times. It inspired me. As ususal, thanks to Megan, Miliah, Alison, Rachel, Dana, my love K.C., and all you readers and reviewers. 


End file.
